


Acidité Extrême

by InfiniteInterstellarTime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Choices, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, Self-Reflection, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInterstellarTime/pseuds/InfiniteInterstellarTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette pêche était acide. Très acide, trop acide même. Qu'importe, elle claqua le noyau du fruit une ou deux fois contre son palais en regardant l'étendue de l'océan en face d'elle. Un pavillon noir, battu par les vents flottait fièrement en haut d'un mât. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre cet homme déjà ? Ah oui : elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour, laissez-moi vous présenter : Acidité Extrême !
> 
> Cette fiction est mon premier bébé, le second étant Sharper Shadow ! Cette fiction est ma première fiction sur One Piece, créée en 2012 ! Je l'ai réécrite récemment et j'en suis plutôt contente, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Prologue

* * *

 

 

     ~

Quel intérêt avait la vie ?

Pouvait-on vivre sans avoir aucun but ?

Existait-il une catégorie de personnes passives qui attendait sagement et patiemment la mort ? Sans essayer d’explorer le monde ? Sans essayer de voir autre chose que leur famille, leur maison… ?

Momo avait eu des réponses plus ou moins satisfaisantes en regardant les habitants de son ancien village : des larves sales, pauvres et soumises à des Marines qui les menaient par le bout du nez. Ils ne luttaient pas, se laissaient faire, amorphes, las jusqu’à la moelle d’une vie trop dure pour eux. Etait-ce la neige qui les plongeait dans cette affolante léthargie ? Elle n’en avait aucune idée.

Elle, elle avait décidé de s’en échapper, de partir loin, le plus rapidement possible. Fuir ces lâches et leurs bourreaux par procuration.

Explorer les vastes océans, prendre sa vie en main.

Devenir quelqu’un.

Exister.

~


	2. Case départ : Icewatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aussi doux que le passé puisse être, l'insouciance finit bien par mourir tôt ou tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre, que je vous livre assez vite je dois dire, haha. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira ! ^^

Chapitre I

Case départ : Icewatch

* * *

 

 

~ _Une île sur North Blue_ ~

 

      L’Île de Icewatch était étrangement faite : l’unique montagne de l’île se situait en son centre parfait et était complètement enneigée. Tous les habitants vivaient dans la montagne, il n’y avait pas âme qui vive dans les bois qui couvraient les flancs du mont à part la vie sauvage. Sur la plage, un ou deux vieux pêcheurs, témoins d’une époque qui fut bien plus reluisante, celle où la base de la Marine n’était pas encore installée sur cette île. Oui, une bien belle époque, à présent révolue. Si on leur demandait de raconter leurs souvenirs, ils le faisaient avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

 

«  _Effectivement, depuis que la Marine s’est installée sur cette île, rien ne va plus. Ce qui était bien à une époque ne l’est plus aujourd’hui, et ce qui était mal avant est devenu complètement banal. Quoi ? Vous voulez aller à Frost-Drop, le village dans la montagne, près de la base de la Marine ? Non, vous perdrez votre temps ! N’y allez surtout pas ! Les gens, là-bas, ils ne sont plus ce qu’ils étaient !_ vous disaient les pêcheurs en remontant leurs filets. »

 

      Avant que la Marine ne s’installe sur Icewatch, certains habitants vivaient sur la plage ou dans la montagne. Accéder au village de Frost-Drop n’était pas chose aisée quand on n’était pas coutumier de l’île : il n’y avait qu’un chemin et il était étroit, escarpé, sinueux, dangereux. On pouvait s’y perdre rapidement, et vous aviez très peu de chances de survie. Les habitants d’Icewatch n’étaient pas spécialement riches, mais vivaient plutôt bien dans l’ensemble.

      A l’arrivée de la Marine, beaucoup furent étonnés : Icewatch n’intéressait pas les pirates, rares étaient les brigands qui s’arrêtaient ici d’ailleurs, alors que venait faire la Marine ici ? Quand les habitants les laissèrent construire une base qui était là «  _pour leur bien_  », ils ne bronchèrent pas : c’est même avec une curiosité enfantine que les autochtones les regardaient faire, se portant souvent volontaire pour les aider.

      Quand la base fut terminée, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que, rapidement, le comportement si protecteur des Marines devenait de plus en plus douteux envers les villageois de Frost-Drop : taxes exorbitantes, maltraitances, enrôlements forcés, abus de pouvoirs…

      C’est dans ces conditions que grandit Monika Suppai. Enfin, Monika, tout le monde dans sa famille et dans son village l’appelait «  **Momo**  », parce que Momo était son premier prénom, Monika, le second, était surtout là pour faire plus sérieux. C’était la deuxième enfant et la seule fille d’une fratrie de trois. Momo a dix-huit mois de différenceavec chacun de ses frères. Le plus vieux répond au nom de Jonas, mais tout le monde l’appelle **Bell** et leur petit frère se nomme Levi, son surnom est **Loy**. Les trois frères et sœur avaient de beaux cheveux rouges, lisses pour les garçons, ondulés voire presque frisés pour Momo, ainsi que des yeux roses, si caractéristique de leur famille qu’ils avaient hérité de leur mère.

      Momo donc, grandit dans ces conditions particulièrement pénibles, mais elle n’en faisait pas tout une histoire, après tout, elle n’était qu’une enfant. Une enfant un peu insouciante, tout comme la vie qu’elle menait à l’époque. La vie au village n’était pas simple : on cultivait des légumes dans des serres. La neige était quasiment éternelle ici. Il lui arrivait de fondre un peu, mais pas assez pour mener une agriculture digne de ce nom. Heureusement que les sources d’eau de la montagne étaient potables et ne gelaient pas.

Durant toute son enfance, Momo ne faisait qu’aider dans ce village, qu’elle affectionnait énormément à l’époque.

 

* * *

 

 

      Les frères de Momo faisaient un peu comme elle : ils ne faisaient qu’aider dans le village. Être un enfant voire un adolescent dans un tel endroit n’était pas simple : il n’y avait rien à faire à part essayer de travailler la terre, aider les plus vieux ou faire de petits boulots pour les Marines. Certains adolescents allaient souvent se balader dans la forêt au pied de la montagne, mais là encore, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

      Pour pallier à ce problème épineux, le maire du village avait mis en place des activités où des jeux pour la progéniture du village. Sports de combat, ateliers créatifs, tout était mis en œuvre pour que les jeunes se sentent mieux dans le village, et ça avait l’air de bien marcher. C’était aussi un moyen détourné d’entraîner les jeunes hommes ou les jeunes femmes qui se lançaient dans les sports de combat pour mieux les faire rentrer dans la Marine plus tard… Mais à l’époque, on ne s’était pas vraiment préoccupé de cette éventualité.

 

* * *

 

 

      Jusqu’au début de son adolescence, Momo entretenait de bonnes relations avec ses parents et ses frères, surtout Jonas. Ils n’étaient pas inséparables, ni fondamentalement fusionnels, mais ils avaient un lien assez fort. Jonas prenait très à cœur son rôle de grand-frère, il croyait dur comme fer qu’une famille pouvait être soudée quoiqu’il arrive. Il travaillait très dur pour sa famille et pour son village. Il n’avait pas pour intention de rejoindre la Marine, mais si ça pouvait arranger l’état de son village, attirer du monde et donner un certain avantage financièrement à sa famille, voire mieux, à son village, il ne dirait pas non !

      Momo et Levi étaient encore un peu jeunes pour comprendre ce qui les entourait. Bien que leurs parents les couvraient d’amour et tentaient de leur donner la meilleure éducation possible, ils restaient encore insouciants, pensant simplement à jouer avec leurs amis et observer avec de grands yeux émerveillés les Marines durant leurs exercices.

      En regardant leur mentalité aujourd’hui, on avait peine à croire que des gens puissent penser à de telles foutaises. Franchement, qui pensait encore comme cela aujourd’hui ? C’est sûr, l’optimisme avait quelque chose de bien à n’en pas douter, mais là, c’était trop. L’insouciance et la candeur les étouffaient. Mais la vie n’est jamais bien loin pour les rappeler à l’ordre.

_Et ça, Momo le comprendrait bien plus tard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boum ! Fin du premier chapitre !  
> Je ne suis pas très fière de la répétition de certains mots, mais trouver un synonyme qui correspond vraiment au mot de base... Hm. Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour corriger ça !  
> N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
> Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans celui-là, ça devrait changer avec le temps.
> 
> A la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Je sais, mes prologues ne sont pas très longs, mais les chapitres rattrapent ce petit défaut en général ! ^^
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça me fait plaisir !
> 
> A ploush" !


End file.
